Black and green (not red and black)
by Looop
Summary: Y cuando Adrien se pregunta si Cat Noir es admirado por alguien, también descubre que Marinette (dulce y tierna Marinette) tiene el corazón más bondadoso de todo París.


¡Hey! Desde hace tiempo que quiero subir una viñeta de ML pero no me había animado (aun no sé manejar bien a los personajes) así que mil disculpas si esto está muy OC. Cualquier error dénmelo a saber, estoy dispuesta a corregir (:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **||| Black and green (not red and black) |||**

Adrien siempre se da cuenta de lo mucho que Ladybug es amada por todos. No por nada en ciertas ocasiones las calles de la ciudad están llenas de banderines rojos con motas negras, no por nada, hay muchos objetos pintados y decorados como las alas de las catarinas.

Y no había nada de malo en eso, claro que no. Adrien incluso posee más de una cosa decorativa en honor a Ladybug (ni que decir todas las fotografías que tiene de ella en su computadora). Era solo que, mientras ellos amaban a su Lady, siempre parecían ignorarlo a él. Oh bueno, no a él, porque el rostro de Adrien Agreste siempre estaba en revistas y carteles. Así es, Paris siempre parecía pisar los talones de Adrien Agreste, pero nunca parecían tomarle importante al gato negro amigo de Ladybug: Cat Noir.

Puede que sí, algunas veces sus chistes están de más, y en ciertas ocasiones a sido blanco fácil en batallas por su constante coqueteo con Ladybug, pero siempre al final del día resolvían el problema sin problema alguno. Entonces, ¿Por qué Cat Noir nunca llenaba calles con banderines negros? ¿Por qué nunca veía ropa en vitrinas con algún diseño de gato negro? Tampoco veía a persona usando orejas o al menos un colgante (que era algo más discreto).

No pudo evitar sentir envidia.

Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa manera esos malos sentimientos se irían con mayor velocidad. Ya que no debía sentir nada negativo acerca de su Ladybug, sí ella era amada por todos (y más por él) es porque lo merece. Ella es lo que la gente de París necesita para sonreír siempre hasta en sus días amargos.

No un coqueto gato negro con mala (pero muy mala) suerte.

—¡Hey Adrien!

Alza la cabeza, notando que Nino (como siempre desde que se hicieron amigos) lo espera en su asiento en el salón de clases. Y sonríe.

—Hola Nino.

Pero luego nota que el moreno tiene unos nuevos audífonos alrededor de su cuello. Unos audífonos de color rojo y motas negras. Claro. Hasta Nino admiraba más a su Lady que a su mejor amigo (aunque eso Nino no lo sabía). Y no solo es él, Adrien puede jurar que cada estudiante en el aula posee un objeto inspirado en Ladybug. Puede verlas desde el lugar donde está: carátulas, lapiceras, mascadas, pulseras, borradores, ¡hasta Chloe tenía un colgante!

 _No estoy molesto._ Pensó Adrien. _No estoy molesto, mi Lady merece esto y más._

— ¡Marinette! Vaya que hoy llegas temprano. — Se escuchó la voz de Alya. —¡Pero que suéter tan más mono!

Y algo en las palabras de Alya hicieron que Adrien fijara la vista en la recién llegada Marinette (aunque para que mete excusas, al fin de cuentas cuando la chica se fuera a sentar él se dispondría a saludarla).

Pero, cuando ojos verdes se cruzaron con la portadora de pequeñas coletas, no pudo evitar abrir la boca (aunque palabras nunca salieron) y sentir su corazón dar un vuelco.

Porque ahí parada en la entrada de la clase estaba Marinette Dupain-Cheng usando un suéter verde. Un suéter verde holgado con el diseño de la cara de un gato negro. Un gato negro, con enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Adrien sabe que está esperando mucho, y quizás ese gato significa otra cosa (que Marinette es fan de los animales tal vez).

—Vaya Marinette, no sabían que eras fan de los gatos. —Le gana las palabras Nino.

—No, bueno y-yo, —tartamudea. Claro, pues Adrien la está mirando — e-en realidad soy más fan de Cat Noir.

Adrien pudo jurar, que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier minuto.

—Creí que te gustaba Ladybug. — Comentó Alya, un poco sorprendida de este nuevo gusto en su amiga.

—No me malentiendas Alya, me gusta Ladybug. Pero cuando salgo todos los días y veo las calles infestadas de Ladybug me pongo a pensar, ¿Cat Noir no es acaso también el héroe de Paris? e-es decir, él también se arriesga para ayudar a Ladybug. —Se sonrojó, ya que la mirada de Adrien estaba más fija en ella— ¿N-No creen?

Alya asintió, diciendo que mencionará esto en su Ladyblog, mientras que Nino se ponía a escuchar música. A lo que nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que ahora estaba teñido en las mejillas de Adrien.

Ya que Marinette era la última persona de la que él podría creer, era fan del desafortunado Cat Noir. Dulce y tierna Marinette encajaba más en ser admiradora de Ladybug, no de Cat Noir. Pero eso no quiere decir que las palabras de su amiga (porque eran amigos pese a que Marinette apenas y le daba los buenos días) no le habían llenado el pecho de calidez. Y bueno, también le habían revoloteado el estómago un poco.

Porque al parecer, Cat Noir si había sido notado por alguien. Y ese alguien era una de las personas con el corazón más bondadoso de todo Paris. Marinette quien no mataba ni una mosca, Marinette quien siempre llevaba pan recién horneado de sus padres a la clase. Marinette quien siempre le daba una mano amiga a quien la necesitara.

Por lo que una vez salido de su pequeño transe, miró a Marinette con mirada enternecida.

—Es un gran gesto de tu parte, Marinette. —Ella se sonrojó, pero sonrió ante las palabras de Adrien. —Y ¿en dónde lo compraste?

—O-oh bueno, lo hice yo misma.

Y esa tarde Marinette se vio sorprendida cuando encontró a Cat Noir en su balcón, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

||| **Looop** |||


End file.
